


On the Roof

by morningcolor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: At midnight Summer, Albus and Gellert met on the roof, Albus finally gets a chance to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	On the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Albus found Gellert perched on Bathilda's roof, his arms wrapped above his knees.

It was a nice night and he saw Gellert setting there from his room's window. He prepared a cup of hot chocolate for both of them, of course, Ariana wasn't asleep yet and he had to prepare one for her as well before sneaking to meet his friend.

"You look so peaceful under the stars." Gellert beamed when he saw Albus. Looking Angelic under the night sky.

He wrapped himself from the chill of the night tightly. "I love staring at them. Godric's Hallows is so...quite and alluring through the night."

Albus handed him the chocolate mug he made and took the blanket from his shoulders and put it on Gellert's, who under the light of the stars blushed faintly.

"You are the only person who had complement Godric's Hallows I guess it only charms strangers." He smiled at Gellert.

Gellert smiled, one of his rare smiles where he looked exactly like the person who wants to change the world for the better.

The dark sky above was a court of stars from Havens. in otherwordly way this was a nice night.

Albus had seen many times, stayed up many midnight Summer times to capture the pixie-ish feeling of silence and stars lighting up the sky, but it felt different with Gellert this Summer. This Summer was different in everything.

The shadow was swallowing Gellert's face and Albus reached to Gellert's cheek with the top on his fingers. Gellert followed Albus's fingers with his eyes until he met with Albus, and smile that Albus can't really know if it's secretive or smugly.

The point was that he was reading something in Albus's face, and Albus didn't try to cancel any of it. Albus swallowed. "Are you still cold?"He murmured.

"No."Gellert said, "Not really." His eyes mismatched eyes were glinting, and it wasn't the stars. Albus avoided his stare and draw his hand back and hugged his cup with it.

Gellert's eyes lingered on him before returning to the sleeping village ahead.

He wasn't convinced Gellert will feel cold with this Sumner night, the mug and the blanket on his shoulders, he sent prey to the sky that Gellert won't think so.

The weird thing that Gellert was being less talkative than usual as if he's waiting for Albus to say something.

Gellert took an envelope letter from his pocket chest, and he smiled, rare softness behind it like a hand that'd crease your cheek. "I.. found this."

As Albus's stare switch to the letter, his heart pounded violently. It's his letter to Elphias.

_Think you for sharing that with me. I want to kiss someone too. I would probably tell you to do it. To kiss her. I'm your greatest encourager. But no. I get it. I know how hard it must be. The love between friends always goes unrequited._

Albus's eyes shifted. He recognized the letter. He hasn't said a name or any trace of Gellert. But the person in his letter must be known to whoever is nearby in his life at the moment. If Elphas would know Gellert he'd have known the object of desires without much guessing.

He didn't look at Gellert, his beating heart built walls between them. Are they still friends?

Gellert smiling.. Is he entertained with the scene of Albus Dumbeldore speechless, almost defeated in a game he didn't know he played in? The idea of Albus powerless to him. Albus never expected for this to feel like he had lost a duel against Gellert.

"Why didn't you told me?" His tone was soft.

"And what that would have done?" Albus heard himself reply.

A silence fell between them.

"I thought you would tell me, eventually." Gellert says in a small voice. Without any hence of judgment or hurt.

Albus sucked a small breath. something about Gellert being himself, quiet, not angry or hurt or even confused was quite familiar, peaceful.

"Where did you find the letter?"

"You sent it to me. Last night, while we were writing letters. I knew you were mistaken when I found it being sent to Eliphas, not me." He smiled, almost boyishly.

Albus covered his face with his palms and brought his forehead to his knees.

"You didn't need any confirmation. You know." Albus said quietly and rose his face.

"Maybe." Gellert said and Albus's eyes met his. And it's not at all bad. He doesn't feel any shame or even regert. He feels flowers bloom between them as the need to run away vanishs. He smiles sheepishly at Gellert for the first time after his secret slip open.

Albus let the silence sreach between them.

"Since when did you want to kiss me?" Gellert asked with mischievous smile, as he leaned back on his hands. Albus pout in suprise.

"You are pretty kissable don't you know?"

Gellert blushed uncharacteristically and looked the other way. It was a very rare thing to witness. Albus watched the table turn to his side. "Can I be honest? You are kissable in my ways, when you talk about certain theory, certain idea, when you perfom magic that no one had done in centuries, when you say something witty, when you smile I think.. I need alot of credit for controlling myself."

Albus could tell Gellert was very amused. He smirked, some how he felt like a winner.

"You are..... very invested in me." He laughed.  
And Albus couldn't tell if Gellert was nervous or delighted but he laughed too, a wave of confident speard over his soul.

Albus laughed and surrounder to this as the end of this conversation.

Seilence fall between them again. Albus's lips trembled before as the boy beside him, smiled with one rised eyebrow. He draw closer to Gellert and put a hand on his neck, and slowly kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, Gellert's lips lingered, eyes closed before he broke it with a sly smile. Albus didn't 't let him retreat and pulled him again, Gellert laughed. Albus kissed him again. Sliding his tone in Gellert's mouth, moaning. Gellert closed the distant between their bodies, he straddle Albus leaning his wieght on his thighs.

"Oh huh." Albus gasped as he took in the sight on Gellert on his lap. Gellert smiled mischievously. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know that." Gellert smiled softly, his eyes glittery. Albus couldn't keep his cool as long he stared at Gellert's rosy lips. He breathed and leaned to kiss him again.

After a while Gellert pulled away with dazzling expression, and Albus's lips moved to Gellert's neck. Gellert gasped.

"How do you feel about me?" Albus asked, his lips on top of Gellert's neck.

"You are.." Gellert stuttered, "Spacial to me. I never felt anything similar for anyone."

Albus rested his hand on his cheek. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and ( feel free to correct any mistakes.)


End file.
